


What it Means to be a Blight

by Pastel_Deku



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Eating Disorders, Edric Blight Needs a Hug, Edric and Emira Try, Emira Blight Needs a Hug, Gen, Protective Siblings, Self-Harm, Smoking, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Deku/pseuds/Pastel_Deku
Summary: Blights are defined by their perfection and refuse to show weakness. Blights are...everything the three siblings aren’t.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight
Comments: 10
Kudos: 250





	What it Means to be a Blight

Being a Blight meant perfection. Being a Blight meant not showing weakness. Being a Blight meant only associating with the best of the best. Being a Blight isn’t...well...it isn’t what the three siblings are.

**Edric**

Edric didn’t really know how this all started. First it was just one class that he and Emira didn’t feel like going to. Then it was another. And...another. Eventually it was more often than not. It was fine. It really was. Without being caught, the twins started adventuring to more risky places.

‘ _Blights don’t associate with those who...partake in those sorts of behaviors._ ’ Their father’s words rang through Edric’s head constantly as they were surrounded by said individuals. Surprisingly, Emira was the one who had become more cautious in these situations. There had been numerous occasions where the two had been offered some sort of substance - which they had turned down. After all, they were just trying to have some fun...not take it that far.

But there was one time that changed it all.

Edric didn’t really know what had caused it. Maybe it was because Amity had been more standoffish than usual, or their parents being extra persistent. Whatever it was, that night when he and Emira snuck out and someone offered him a cigarette, he took it.

The first few drags he took were awful and he practically choked his way through it, but by the end of the night he was doing a bit better. Emira had chewed him out about it, but he simply rolled his eyes and passed it off as a one time experience.

But just like ditching class, the ‘one time experience’ turned into another. And another. And...another. If his parents were to find out he would surely be dead but...he couldn’t stop. If Emira knew (which she probably did), she didn’t say anything. After all, she had her own inner demons.

There were healthier alternatives to releasing his pent up emotions, but Edric didn’t care. Until he either stopped for himself or someone made him, he would continue sitting on his windowsill exhaling smoke into the night.

**Emira**

The thoughts really came out of nowhere. Maybe it was her mother’s hypercritical comments on appearance, or her desperate strive to be perfect. Whatever it was, it had infected her mind and body.

Emira would sometimes spend hours staring at her reflection in the mirror unintentionally, thinking about all the things she would change if she could. It really was all an accident, but it was an accident that eventually became a constant occurrence. Once, she just ran out of time to eat breakfast and later lunch.

The feeling. The feeling of an emptiness that was strangely comforting.

The time she took between each meal soon grew and grew, growing to the point where she was becoming dizzy when standing up too fast and her weight was dropping quickly - not that she was disappointed with the results.

Now while Emira couldn’t see the drastic changes that were happing to her personally, those around her could. She noticed the way Amity would look at her sometimes, or how Ed would make a bit more of an effort to suggest a place to grab some food (even though she always turned down his offer).

Despite being happy with the way things where going, she has to admit that it was becoming a repetitive process. Emira was becoming frustrated with constantly feeling exhausted and physically weak.

But just like her brother, she wasn’t willing to give up the feeling of control and lose all the progress she had made. Besides, it couldn’t end all that badly...right?

**Amity**

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair in the slightest. Emira and Edric got away with so much while she was reprimanded for each little thing. You really couldn’t blame her for telling on them...

Only she now regretted it. The fight that had broken out between the twins and their parents was bad enough, but what made it worse was the death glares Emira had given her or the way Edric had mumbled “sometimes I really hate you...” under his breath as he made his way into his room.

Amity didn’t deserve this in the slightest, but she still blamed herself.

Why did she treat people so horribly? Why was she always so cold? Maybe...she really did deserve for her siblings to hate her. While part of her knew that Ed and Em didn’t really mean it, it still hurt.

A jerk. That’s all she was.

And so, Amity began to take it out on herself. It started with pinching whenever she was upset or frustrated with herself, but that eventually progressed into digging her nails into her skin until it broke. It hurt, obviously, but it grounded her and reminded Amity of everything she had done wrong.

She deserved it. It was just her mind constantly telling her things that weren’t true. 

‘ _You’ll never amount to anything_ ’ 

‘ _no wonder you don’t have friends_ ’

‘ _you’re unworthy of love_ ’

‘ _failure_ ’

The thoughts were worsening each day and eventually it became too much. One night when everything seemed to be completely falling apart, the teen took a blade to her thighs.

Amity was careful though. Careful not to let anyone see. Careful that no one saw her weakness as “Blights are not weak”.

Yes, the Blight siblings were a mess.

But as most siblings are, even through all their disagreements and hardships, they’re sometimes able to come back together to support each other.

Emira was having a bad night. She felt disgusting, her head was killing her (probably from dehydration), and she was shaking a bit. ‘ _Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to eat a little something...but then again..._ ’ Carefully standing up, she decided to pay her brother a visit to take her mind off of her...current situation.

Emira headed down the hallway to Edric’s room and softly knocked on the door. ‘ _He might be asleep..._ ’ But when hearing no response, she knocks once more before peeking her head into his room.

Edric sat on his windowsill, a cigarette resting in between his lips without realizing his sister was there.

“I knew you never stopped.”

If he hadn’t been sitting just right, the green haired teen would have probably fallen out the window given how much he jumped. He quickly yanked the cigarette out of his mouth and flashed his sister a nervous smile, but it quickly fell when he saw her expression. “You knew?”

Emira sighed as she steps further into the room and carefully takes a seat on the end of the bed. “I had my suspicions I guess...”

He hums softly, but overall doesn’t seem too ashamed as he slides the stick back into his mouth to take another drag.

There was a pause between the two before Emira decided to speak up again as her nose crinkled in disgust. “That smells awful.”

“You get used to it.”

“Aren’t you worried about how it’s going to affect you?”

Edric pauses before huffing. While he wasn’t remorseful about his actions, he was clearly becoming irritated. “You’re one to talk...”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re not the only one who’s noticed things. You think I haven’t noticed that you’re not eating?”

Emira freezes in place and tenses up. It was one thing for her to be aware of her issues, but when someone else acknowledged them...

Her brother’s gaze softens when he sees her reaction while letting out a sigh. “You’re clearly worried about me, Em, but I’m worried about you too...” There was another pregnant pause before Emira spoke up again, but her voice came out much softer than before.

“I don’t know what to do...I...didn’t think it would get to this point...”

The green haired male’s gaze turned to the cigarette in his hand. “Yeah...I know what you mean...” He takes one final drag before putting it out against the windowsill and moving to join Emira on the bed.

“You’re probably not going to like this, but I don’t know if I’m ready to quit. But...I’m willing to try.” He glances up at her, “maybe...we can help each other...?”

She seems hesitant at first, but eventually nods slowly. “Yeah...maybe...maybe we can...” It may not have appeared to be much, but to the twins, it meant more than either of them would admit.

The peaceful moment, however, was interrupted by a loud thud in the room over.

The two gave each other a puzzled look. “Think Mittens is still up?” A shrug. “There’s only one way to find out.”

Ed and Em made their way to Amity’s room where Emira knocked softly. “Mittens? Did you trip or something?”

It took a second before there was a response. “I-I’m fine! It’s nothing!” Normally the response wouldn’t raise any sort of concern, but the franticness in Amity’s voice rose suspicion.

Emira hums and opens the door without a second thought. “Did you sneak someone in-” Her words were cut short as her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

Amity looked to be just as shocked - frozen in place with a towel pressed tightly against her leg.

Bleeding. She was bleeding.

The green haired teen quickly made her way across the room while her brother stood stuck in the doorway. “Ed, go grab me the first aid kit.”

It took him a few seconds to process the command, but he was quickly heading down the hallway in search of the item.

Emira sits her sister down on the bed and carefully pulls back the towel with a bit of resistance from Amity. “Oh Mittens...” The bleeding wound wasn’t what shocked her, it was the countless other scars marring her skin.

Amity didn’t respond and continued glaring at the floor with tears stinging in her eyes as Edric appeared with the kit. The tension in the room was thick as Emira made quick work of dressing the wounds. “Luckily these don’t seem to be all that deep...just a lot of blood...”

The younger of the two aggressively wipes at her eyes while still not looking up to her siblings, “thanks...I guess...”

“What happened?”

Her frown deepens if possible as she shrugs. “Just messed up...I knocked over some books while grabbing the towel...”

“‘Just messed up’? That was _stupid_. Do you realize how dangerous that can be?” While Emira wasn’t exactly angry, it was clear that she was scared.

“Look, I’m sorry okay?! What do you want me to say?!”

“Hey hey, lets calm down. You’re okay, and that’s what matters.” The two looked to their brother before sighing. “Apparently things haven’t been easy for any of us...”

The two girls go quiet for a moment while Edric continued, “Mittens-...Amity,” He changes his words when realizing it might upset her further, “I get that life isn’t exactly easy-”

“Easy? _Easy?_ This is far from just not being easy! Do you know what it’s like being constantly compared to you?! Do you know what it’s like knowing that you’re a jerk to everyone and that everyone hates you?!” Amity’s face was turning red as tears finally dropped down her cheeks as she bolted up from the bed, “what else am I supposed to do?! This family is horrible! You’re horrible! I’m horrible! Y-You’re just like mom and dad...!”

The twins stared at her in shock while Amity let out a few chocked sobs. “You guys don’t care...so stop acting like you do...”

“Sis-” “Amity...”

“I- we do care...I just...” Edric’s voice trailed off awkwardly as he wasn’t exactly sure how to convey his emotions properly.

Emira sighs, standing up and gingerly placing a hand on Amity’s shoulder. “We do care...look, I guess that we’ve been caught up in our own things, and because of that we’ve treated you terribly...well, more than usual...”

Amity huffs and wipes at her eyes again, though the tears still didn’t stop.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that...I’m sorry. I get we can be jerks and everything...”

Edric gave a small nod in agreement as he looks to the floor. The guilt was starting to set in more and the thought of starting to become like their parents was _revolting_.

“I just...can’t stop...it’s all too much...” The twins couldn’t remember the last time they had seen their sister so upset. Sure they knew they were assholes at times, but it was another thing entirely to see the outcome of it.

Em was hesitant, but she slowly pulled Amity into a hug - and surprisingly the younger let her.

“I know that we act like we’re perfect and that it drives you crazy...but of course we’re not...” Edric didn’t know when the last time he admitted that was, “but when things get worse it’s...harder to admit it...”

Amity scoffs and crosses her arms over her chest while pulling away from Emira, “Obviously. You stink most of the time...”

He laughs sadly, shoulders slumping. “Yeah...”

The younger of the two made her way back to the bed, plopping down as far away from the twins as she could. “I’ve...told on you in the past, so I wouldn’t blame you if you told on me...but...” Her voice cracks as she tries to swallow the lump in her throat, “please...”

“We’re not going to tell on you, Mittens.” While in some cases it would benefit for outside help to be available, telling their parents about their problems was a nightmare none of them wanted to make a reality.

“I’m not going to tell you to stop either, because I know that’s pointless...” Ed glances out the window while he continues, “but maybe...you could at least talk to us if you feel like hurting yourself?”

The room fell so quiet you could hear a pin drop, but after a minute or two Amity timidly responded. “I...guess...”

“Really?”

She shrugs awkwardly, her hands absentmindedly playing with the edge of the bandage. “I mean- it’s better than having to worry about you guys telling mom and dad...”

The fact that Amity trusted them so little stung a bit, but it was still better then her refusing their offer completely.

Emira smiles a little bit while Edric gave a small sigh in relief. “Thank you...”

While they still had a long way to go, at least they were making progress with each other. The Blights weren’t perfect - far from it in reality, but maybe...just maybe, one day they could see that they didn’t need to be perfect.

Their family didn’t define them and they could make their own choices.

**Author's Note:**

> I /might/ add more to thing, but I’m not sure. Anyways, I love the Blight siblings and they deserve the world.


End file.
